Parasite
by The Fallen Angel of Chaos
Summary: Please comment if you like my story, I need to know if I should even bother writing the next chapter
1. Prologue: The Parasite Civil War

**Parasite**

_Copyright Colin Hickel, 2008. 03. 27._

I would like to thank my RP buddies for letting me use their characters. I would like to say that this story was created by me and if I see anyone using the story for anything without my permission, expect to get sued. I wrote the story line of this story and I would like to thank Vortexa(one of my RP buddies) for writing it a bit better, but the actual story was written in a RP group on IMVU, all the main characters were created by my RP buddies and me so they belong to us. Now that I have gotten that out of the way, here is the story line.

_

* * *

_

A parasite lives in a close relationship with another organism, its host, and causes it harm. The parasite is dependent on its host for its life functions. For example, viruses are common parasites. The parasite has to be in its host to live, grow, and multiply. Parasites rarely kill their hosts.

There is an alien race called Parasite and they are what there name means. The parasite is a mechanical larval form like thing which can live in a variety of beings but they usually choose the most advanced or the most attractive. When a Parasite takes a host it can do one of two things it can take the host with it's permission or it can just take the host. This practice causes friction between the Parasites, fights, battles, wars. There was one Parasite that caused a great war. Teodos.

Teodos believed that every being was made for hosts and the Parasite race should use them how they wish. He often locked his host inside it's own mind and ignored it. This killed the host so he had to move onto another before he became infused with the body of his last. He wanted to rule the Parasites and force his ideas upon them. Of course this brought a rebellion.

After the civil war destroyed their planet, they started to planet hop and continue planet hopping when the planet they are on gets destroyed(which has happened every single time). Now they have finally reached earth and they are using the humans as hosts… can the humans stop Teodos and his parasites from destroying earth with their horrible war, well read and find out.

**

* * *

**

Prologue: The Parasite Civil War

In a valley not far from the capitol of the planet that the parasites have invaded this time, a battle is raging between the two sides of the parasite race… the Heightened are the parasites who think that they should be able to live in peace with their host race and the Fallen who are the side that think that the parasites should rule over their hosts led by Teodos, a corrupted parasite who has taken full control of a host, so much so that the host has died yet the body lives…. In the center of this battle Teodos is slaying all that come near him with his host body, his host body looks like a drake(note: drakes are dragons that walk around on their hind legs and do not have wings), his host has a tail with spikes at the tip like a mace.

"Where the hell is Angel!" screamed a host that looked like a wolf with red fur but it had the wings of a dragon and a tail with a razor at the end of it like a scythe.

"Oh it is just like him to disappear when we need him most… Speaking of disappearing, have you seen Crimson anywhere?" yelled a host that looked the same except its fir was grey.

Out of nowhere a drake host launches in front of the two Wragolf hosts that were trying to find Crimson and Angel and swings his huge sword at them. The two close their eyes because they know they are dead but just as their eyes shut, they heard the sound of metal hitting metal.

"You guys are worthless," says a host that resembles that of an elf as he looks back at the two with his katana locked with the drakes great sword.

The elf host then warps to the other side of the drake and slashes the drakes head right off.

The two wragolf look at this host and then run up to him

"Where the hell have you been Angel? We are getting our asses handed to us by the Fallen," asked the red furred wragolf.

Angel just smiles at the two and then warps away.

"Ass hole..." grumbles the grey furred wragolf.

* * *

Angel re-appears on the outskirts of the battle, up on a hill looking down… he appears next to another elf like host.

"So, do you think that it will end here today, Crimson?" asked Angel.

"I do not know. If we are going to defeat Teodos, we are going to need help from Her," states Crimson in a slightly distressed voice.

"… Oh come on, can't we just do it by ourselves?" wined Angel.

"No we can't, Teodos some how figured out how to control all the mancer abilities…. Just a Pyromancer and a Electromancer are not going to be able to beat him," stated Crimson in a cold emotionless tone.

"Yeah but why not ask some one else… I mean she tends to have a short temper and she scares me…" mumbled Angel as they both look down at the battle field which had been pretty much over run with the Heightened allies, most of the Fallen had been killed but their was a few left and they were cowering being Teodos who was killing anyone who came close.

"So where is s…" Angel gets cut off mid sentence when a elf like female host appears in between them.

"So, how are we managing so far?" asked the female host.

"We have almost wiped them out completely but Teodos has killed every single parasite that got near him," says Crimson.

"So what are we going to do about him?" asked the female host.

"Well, we are going to try to kill him..." answers Crimson

"But me and Crimson have been waiting for you, Thunde," grumbled Angel after cutting Crimson off.

"… So us three are going to take on Teodos?!" asked Thunde quite anxious sounding.

"Yeah, we are. Are you ready now?" asked Crimson quite annoyed.

"HELL YEAH!! LETS GUT THAT SON OF A BITCH!!" screamed Thunde as she walked down the hill with Angel and Crimson.

"Another reason I do NOT like her…" wispers Angel to himself as he pouts, "...she is too blood thirsty..."

When the three reach the group of hosts surrounding Teodos, the group splits and lets them through.

"So you guys have finally come to face me, Angel the Electromancer, Crimson the Pyromancer, and Thunde the Arctimancer… pathetic parasites, you and your weak hosts, prepare to die," Teodos says in his deep demonic voice, as he raises his right hand towards them and forms a ball of black energy in it.

Angel, Thunde, and Crimson stop about twenty feet from Teodos and prepared to fight. Electricity began sparking up and down Angel's host's body, Crimson's host body bursts into a body of flames, and Thunde's host body began to glow a light blue and everywhere she stepped, the round turns to ice.

"Now prepare to die!" they all say to Teodos as Teodos laughs his trade mark evil laugh(which i am sure had a few coughs in it because it is so fucking long).

Teodos fires that black energy at the three as they all jump out of the way just in time. After the smoke from the blast clears, Teodos charges strait at Thunde who right before Teodos nails her with a punch that has been made a thousand times stronger with Teodos's Musclemancer ability, rolls out of the way and manages to hit him with a beams of ice, sending him flying about ten feet away.

"Humph," groans Thunde, "... is that all you got?" she says, as she taunts Teodos.

Teodos stands up and vanishes into thin air. About two seconds later, Thunde is sent flying right into Angel who dove in her path to keep her from slamming into the ground too hard. Out of no where, a pillar of fire rages at Teodos who see's it in time to jump out of the way and put it out with a much bigger pillar of water.

* * *

The battle between Teodos and the three goes on for ten days and by the tenth day, everything around them has been pretty much destroyed.

Angel is standing next to Crimson, trying to catch his breath.

"I don't think we can go for much longer," states Angel through his heavy breathing.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," mutters Crimson with an annoyed tone in his voice.

Thunde get thrown back and she lands hard but stands up and walks over next to the other two as Teodos, who seems to have all the energy left in the world, walks around proudly.

Angel sighs and says "I think it is time we end this, even if it does kill us..."

Thunde nods in agreement and so does Crimson. All three of them then close their eyes and concentrate all their remaining strength into one final triple attack.

Teodos notices this and does the same.

When Angel, Thunde, and Crimson open their eyes, they all fire off a huge beam of their element at Teodos and he does the same. When the beams of energy collide, it causes a huge explosion that causes a huge crater that is 100 miles from the center in all directions. This explosion causes the world to loose its orbit and it is send plummeting directly towards its sun. When the three wake up, they look over to Teodos's body and it is dead so they leave their doomed host bodies and enter a cryogenic sleep by getting into space pods and launching themselves off the planet. They travel in those pods for a few years and then they come across a new planet and the pods crash on different parts of it, and thus the three have been separated and must find host's so they may survive, and then they can look for their friends. This planets name is Earth.

**To be Continued**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Earth

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Earth**

Welcome to Earth. The year is 2142 and the Earth has finally come to a peace because the WWA(world wide alliance) has finally been created… The WWA is the new government and they govern the whole world. It is made of a representative from every country. The world is much different now because of the 10 year World War, this was World War V… Now that you have the main idea, lets continue from where we left off.

* * *

We shall start with Nicholas Durden(My character in the RP)

It was a beautiful night as Nicholas Durden was walking through New Central Park on his 17th birthday. New Central Park was created when the old one was destroyed by a fire in 2108. The city is called Ryudoma, no one knows what city ruins is was built on but they think it was somewhere around Las Vegas because the city looks like a futuristic version of Las Vegas fused with a futuristic version of New york. New Central Park is in the center of this city and it looks just like Central Park except ten times bigger.

Nicholas, who prefers to be called Nick, is now 17 year old male who was raised in a rich family but he hated his rich life so today. On his 17th birthday, he decided to run away from home. Nick is very strange and the way he acts is what most people call insane. He has a tendency to make jokes when he really shouldn't and he may be 17 but he has a tendency to act very young. He seems like a pushover but he will always pull through in the end. It is VERY hard to get him mad but when you do, I suggest you get the hell out of there. He will always be there to protect his friends and he will try to never let them down, his methods of doing stuff seem quite insane. But it doesn't matter, he seems fine with being called insane. He has a hard time staying serious for long periods of time and he has a tendency to be very annoying. He is also quite laid back and lazy, but no matter how strange and useless he might seem, he is actually one of the strongest willed people you will ever meet...

As Nick is walking through New Central Park, he comes across a spot in the trees that were open, allowing him to see the stars. As he is looking at the stars, he sees what looks like a comet and he watches it as it crashes near by.

"What the hell?!" Nick says to himself as he runs towards the crash sight.

Nick comes running through the trees and when he reaches the crash site, he sees a small steel ball, about the size of a bowling ball. Nick approaches the ball very cautiously and when he reaches it, he gets down on his knees to get a closer look.

"Dude, I should totally bring this back to a science lab, I could be rich… oh wait, I already am... I could be famous!" he says as he reaches out to touch it.

The second he touches the ball, it opens up to reveal a small mechanical worm like thing.

Nick jumps up at the sight because it startles him and as he returns to get a closer look again, the thing in the ball begins to move and speak.

The bug like thing speaks in a tired voice which startles Nick.

"H… hello, may I ask… what planet I am on?" asks the weak parasite.

Nick stares at it in disbelief. "You are on… Earth…" says Nick to the parasite.

"What is your name earthling?" asks the weak parasite.

"M… my name is Nicholas Durden but every one just calls me Nick," says Nick with and unsure voice.

"Hello Nick, my name is Cratose, but everyone of my race calls me Angel…" states the weak parasite.

"Who are y... scrach that, What are you? You said your race? Are you an alien?" wonders Nick, out loud, as he steps closer to Angel.

If Angel had a host, it would be laughing at Nick's term. "Yes... to you, I am an alien… but I need help… you see I am part of a parasite race and my race needs host bodies to survive… I was wondering if you would be willing to be my host?" asks Angel to Nick.

"Umm… what would I get from it?" asks Nick.

"Good question, let me explain..." says Angel and he begins to explain everything to Nick.

Hours pass as Angel explains everything to Nick. Mean while, Crimson and Thunde are meeting their hosts.

* * *

Ijin is a 19 year old male who was born into a middle class family but was left homeless when his parents died. He grew up starting fights, breaking into houses, basically doing anything that would give him a thrill. He only had a handful of friends and cares for them A LOT due to the fact that they are all he has. Until recently Ijin was suicidal, and attempted numerous times to kill his self. He then came across a dying parasitic bug-like creature that asked Ijin to be his host, telling him the benefits he would get, Ijin quickly answered yes. Ijin tends to be Goofy, Wild and unpredictable. The only time he is serious is during a fight and even then he isn't completely serious. He is also sometimes, depressed, sad "moody", compassionate and caring.

Ijin was walking through a ally way when he sees a metallic object up against the wall, as Ijin gets closer to it, the worm like thing speaks.

"Hello earthling," says the small bug like thing.

Ijin looks at it and gets closer to it. "Who are you?" Ijin asks.

"I am Crimson, a parasitic being that needs hosts to survive, would you mind lending your body?" asks crimson.

Ijin smirks and then says in a almost scary voiced. "What's in it for me?" and if Crimson had a host body he would be smiling an equally scary smile.

"Well…" Crimson then goes off and explains everything to Ijin.

* * *

Sereniti is a 20 year old female that grew up on the streets after her father died. She was a trouble maker, breaking into homes, stealing, you name it. She sometimes even killed someone. She really messed up once and ended up in jail. She was destined to spend the rest of her life in prison until a parasite showed up. Sereniti wasn't interested in the powers she had to offer but when she said she could get her out she was. Sereniti and her parasite Thunde got out and now live on the streets again. She tends to be cold, and not caring what happens to her or someone else, mysterious, rude, sarcastic. She may be all of that but if she cares for someone she makes sure nothing will happen to them. If you really get to know her you'll find out she is not as cold as she may come across but caring.

Sereniti is sitting in her cell when she hears a small clanking noise come from the window and as she walks over to it, she sees a small metallic parasite. She walks right over to it and picks it up.

"What the hell is this?" Sereniti says as she looks at it closely.

The thing begins to squirms and yell, "Put me down, you filthy being, put me down!!"

When this happens Sereniti just smirks and says, "Why should I?"

Thunde then introduces herself and begins to explain everything but Sereniti cuts her off when she says that she could get Sereniti out of the dump that she is in.

* * *

When the parasites all finish explaining, all three humans agree to let them in… Nick because he feels that Angel will be able to help him survive on his own, Ijin because he wants the powers that Crimson offered, and Sereniti because Thunde could get her out. And so the parasite all enter their new host body and they begin to help the hosts learn to control the powers that they just gained….

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 2: The Awkward Reunion

**Chapter 2: The Awkward Reunion**

We last left our characters as the parasites were entering their bodies, and now we shall find out what happens to them after they do. We shall start with Nick, who has just accepted Angel into his body and is trying out the new powers.

* * *

After accepting Angel into his body, Nick went to a secluded part of the forest, far away from any path so that he could test his powers in peace.

"These powers are awesome… now if only I could learn to control them to their full extent," Nick says with a slightly disappointed look on his face as he looks over to a rock and warps on top of it and then smirks.

"Well at least I am getting the warping down," says Nick proudly as he looks back to where he was standing before and warps back.

"Now to see this electric thingy," Nick says as he smiles and raises his right hand in front of his face so his palm is facing towards him.

"Ok... lets see," Nick says as he flings his hand out in front of him and sends off this shockwave of energy causing some trees to de-root and some rocks to go flying as he smirks.

"That is awesome!" Nick says with a big grin on his face.

"I am glad to see you like your new abilities Nick," says Angel who can talk in both Nicks head and also talk using Nick's mouth.

"I am sorry I can not tell you more about them, but you are the first host to ever use them this much, most other hosts don't even bother with them," Angel says out loud.

Nick smiled and chuckled. "Oh its fine, it is more fun to find out about them yourself," Nick says as he continues to play with his new powers.

* * *

Ijin enters the forest and walks in a bit but then Crimson stops him.

"Remember those abilities I was telling you about??" Crimson asks.

"Yeah, what about them?" Ijin replies.

"Well, it's time I introduce you to one" Crimson says to Ijin in his head.

Ijin nodded and followed the direction Crimson gave him. He concentrated and focused his energy towards his feet and began to sprint, at light-speed, zipping through trees.

Crimson begins telling Ijin what to do. "Now before we crash into something that can harm us both, picture your body.…"

Ijin closed his eyes while he was running, and pictured himself fading away. As soon as he opened them he saw a giant boulder blocking his way. He attempted to maneuver around it but was to close to move. Just as he was making contact with it, he went through it as if he was a spirit.

"NICE!!" Ijin yelled as he looked down at his body that was see through like a ghost.

"Yes, quite ni…" Crimson stops mid sentence because he felt a presence of one of his brethren and directed Ijin towards it, while getting him prepared just in case it was one of his rogue brethren.

* * *

As Nick was messing around with his new powers, Angel felt a fellow parasite. "Nick stop and focus your eyes in that direction, see if you can see some one coming," Angel says to Nick in his mind.

"Sure," Nick responds in his head as well and then looks in the direction that Angel had insisted and focused his eyes through the tree's and he saw some one coming this direction.

"You were right, some one is there, should I be worried?" Nick asks Angel in his head

"I don't know, be ready, he has a parasite and it could be an enemy," Angel says in response to Nick's question. And so Nick prepares for a fight in case this host and bug were not friendly while Ijin is running through the forest, in Nicks direction.

Crimson says "Before we crash into a tree...there might be something to help you maneuver better."

"Like what??" asks Ijin.

"Focus your sight in front of you.." responds Crimson.

Ijin followed his directions and focused his sight, seeing all of the trees as if they were in slow motion, Ijin dodged the trees as if it was a simple dance, the way he was gliding between them. Ijin began to sense what Crimson was sensing and could feel where the other parasite-human was as if he was a radar, or at least had one.

"There is one more thing I should teach you, but I don't think the time is right" Crimson tells Ijin as they get even closer to Nick who has not moved an inch and is barely tracking them as they get closer.

"Damn, this guy is fast, I am having a hard time keeping up with his movements!" Nick says, sounding frustrated.

"Just stay focused and don't loose sight of his," Angel says to Nick as Nick watches Ijin get even closer.

"Okay, we are moving in," says Crimson. "but for some reason he is not moving."

"It just makes it easier," states Ijin as he snaps his eyes straight at what he senses and sees a man just standing, and staring at him. Ijin runs straight towards the man and stops in his face.

"This is the guy, right Crimson?" Ijin asked Crimson through his thoughts.

"Yeah, be prepared we don't know what he will do next," responds Crimson also through thoughts as Nick stares Ijin in the eyes and had not even flinched when Ijin stopped inches from his face.

"So do you think he is friendly," asks Nick to Angel using thoughts.

And Angel responds in thought as well, saying, "I have no clue, lets see what he does next, just make sure to keep those eyes of yours locked on him, they will catch even the slightest flinch."

"Got it," Nick replies through thought.

"What should I do now?" asks Ijin to Crimson in thought.

"Just let me take control for a while, just in case we need to engage in battle," says Crimson to Ijin through his thoughts.

Then Ijin closes his eyes for a few seconds and opens them quickly and his eyes flash red for a second and then return to normal.

"You are one of us correct?" asks Crimson to Nick/Angel.

"That is the parasite, let me take over for a bit" Angel says to Nick using thoughts.

Then Nick's eyes flash gold for a second but return to normal.

"And who might us be?" asked Angel to Crimson.

"Us meaning the parasites," says Crimson in response to Angels question.

"What do you think will happen next?" asked Ijin to Crimson through thoughts and Crimson did not respond, he just wiped the sweat from Ijin's forehead as he stared Nick down.

Angel smirks an awkward smile because he is still getting used to his new host body and says, "Well, there are two sides of the parasites, so who is "us"? I have a better question, is that host a willing host or did you just take it?"

"Ok after this question, we should be able to tell if he is friend or foe," says Nick to Angel in thought.

"Ok, Ijin, answer this question so he can trust me," Crimson says to Ijin through thought.

Ijin's eyes close and as he opens them he feels the burning sensation he felt the first time.

"I'm a willing host," says Ijin in response to Angel's question and then he smiled at the man.

"I'm Ijin Senryu..." he says to Nick in a friendly tone and then he sticks out his hand expecting Nick/Angel to take the hand shake.

"Ok it seems we can trust him," Nick says to Angel through thought.

"Yeah I guess, for now... you can have control back," Says Angel in response through thought.

Nick eyes flash that same color of gold and then revert back to the normal color(which is blue) and then he takes the shake.

"Nice to meet you Ijin, I am Nicholas Durden but you can call me Nick," he says to Ijin with a smile on his face and then he releases the hand shake.

"It seems as though we have a new ally," says Ijin to Crimson in thought.

"Yeah… it seems so…" says Crimson through thought in response to Ijin's statement.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 3: It's Her

**Chapter 3: It's Her**

We have seen what happens to Ijin/Crimson and Nick/Angel but where is Sereniti/Thunde…. Well last we saw them, they were in jail, oh oh oh, lets see how they get out… ok so we are off to see what Sereniti is up to…

* * *

Sereniti feels a chill come over her body as the parasite named Thunde enters her body.

"Damn, that's cold" Sereniti says after Thunde enters her body.

"What do you expect? I am an Arctimancer, Arctimancers control ice," states Thunde in response.

Sereniti rubs her head. "Damn… fucking brain freeze," she says, her voice having a slight hint of pain.

"So how are you going to help me get out of this dump?" asks Sereniti.

"Oh just trust me," responds Thunde giving Sereniti a smirk.

* * *

About an hour later Sereniti runs out the front door of the prison and when she gets about twenty feet away, the prison explodes.

"Huh… huh… huh… that was HELLA FUN!!" yells Sereniti as she catches her breath.

"You know, I think I could get used to you living in me," states Sereniti.

"Well you better, you are going to be stuck with me for a while," Thunde states as she chuckles a bit.

Sereniti starts to head towards the center of the city and when she reaches New Central Park, Thunde not only senses one, but two parasites so she tell Sereniti to go towards were they are.

* * *

Ijin sticks his hands in his pockets and then feels this burning sensation building in him. He tried to enjoy as much as he can by closing his eyes but as soon as he did Crimson spoke to him.

"Ahhh, it seems you are learning about another one of your techniques, but in a different sort of way" states Crimson using thought speak.

"Huh?? Technique??" responds Ijin also in thought.

"Move your hand towards a tree and focus the 'sensation-like' feeling you're having to it," Crimson says as he directs Ijin through thoughts. Ijin took his hand out of his pocket and turned towards a tree with his hand in front of him. Just as he tried to focus, a blast of heat course through him, and he felt warmth in his hand. As he looked at it he saw a small flame, not knowing what to do Ijin freaked out and made the flame bigger without trying to, as it grew it blasted out of the palm of his hand into the sky.

"Whoa.…" Ijin says as the flames go out of his control and when Nick sees this, he takes a step back and electricity begins to run up and down his body as he prepares to defend himself against the out of control flames.

"So, this host is a Pyromancer…. Could his parasite be… nah it would be way to improbable," Angle says in thought."Damn, he must have just found his bug, he has no control at all," Nick says to Angel in thought

"Ijin, you are the one causing the fire, if you concentrate, the fire will stop, get control dude," Nick says to Ijin as he tries to help him gain control.

"Precisely...just focus Ijin," says Crimson in thought.

"Easier said than done," states Ijin in a slightly annoyed tone of voice.

Ijin concentrated as the heat coursed through him, he felt his hand being filled with the warm sensation and looked at it. His hand was engulfed in flames and he felt as though he had years of experience. As he moved his hand towards the tree and made the flame blast at the tree, setting it on fire and a few others were hit from the impact of it.

"Guess it's kind of easy now that I think about it," Ijin says as he turned to look at Nick and saw the electricity.

"An Electromancer? Could it be him? Nah, its way to improbable," says Crimson in thought.

"Took you long enough! You know, next time, try mastering the more dangerous power first," says Nick to Ijin as he raised his hand at the flaming tree and send a shock wave from his hand, causing the flames to lose oxygen and go out.

"And next time be more careful, we don't want this park to turn out like New York's" Nick says as he comments on Ijin's horrible control as the energy on his arm stops surging. Mean while, Sereniti saw all this happen and she decides to say something from her perch in a tree nearby.

"Chill out dude, he has just found his bug so you can't expect him to be a master his powers all of a sudden," Sereniti said as she looked down at the two guys.

"Both an Electromancer and a Pyromancer. The odds of it being them are high but of them being in the same area at the same time is extremely low…" mutters Thunde in thought.

Nick looks up at Sereniti and electricity begins to jump between his fingertips as his arms hang at his side

"Another... now is she friend or foe?" wonders Angel in thought

"I don't know, lets find out" Nick responds in thought before saying to Sereniti "Hey person in the tree, H or P in control?"

"I am a willing host so you can get those sparks away now," Sereniti says as she chuckled and looked away with an eyebrow arched.

Nick smiles a fake smile but inside he is really going "DAMNIT, I want to test these out!"

"Ok then why don't you get down from the tree and intro yourself so we know who you are," Nick says to Sereniti.

"Nick, if you do anything stupid just to try out those powers, so help me, I will… well actually i would have to admit, it would be sort of fun," states Angel in thought.

Sereniti's eyes flashed ice blue only for a second before they turned back to their normal color (dark blue). She rolled her eyes and jumped off of the tree and landed on her feet. She looked at Nick and arched an eyebrow at him.

"And you wanna know because?" says Sereniti to Nick .

"Oh great, she is full of herself," Nick says through thought before saying "Because, it would help to know who is on my side," out loud to Sereniti

"No kidding... and to think she is an Arctimancer," says Angel in thought

"And how did you know that... she has not even told us anything," asks Nick in thought.

Angel gives Nick a mental slap and then says "Look at the ground where she is standing, see the slight frost coming from her feet,"

Sereniti notices him looking down and smirks while saying ''Not a sharp one are you?''

"Sereniti, let me take control for a sec" says Thunde in thought.

Sereniti sighs and responds with "Fine," through thought and then Sereniti closes her eyes and when she opens them her eyes are ice blue.

"Don't mind her," says Thunde "She's been through a lot"

Nick smirks and says "Yeah, we all have, i mean think about it, one sec we are all normal, the next we all have bugs in our bodies... REALLY AWSOME BUGS!"

"We are not bugs, we are parasites, a highly intelligent race," Angel says through thought, slightly bugged by Nick's statement.

Thunde folded her arms and sighed while saying "We are not bugs we are parasites. By the way that was not what i meant. But that is, a part of her personal life and i don't think she'll like it if i tell you about it"

"You bet your ass i won't!" Says Sereniti out loud Thunde seams to ignore what Sereniti said and says "Where are my manners? i am Thunde. And my human who you met first is known as Sereniti, who might you be?"

The second Angel hears this he screams in thought "OH SHIT… GOD DAMNIT, WHY OH WHY… IN THIS WHOLE PLANET… WHY DID I END UP WITH HER!!"

Nick cringes and grabs his head and then yells out loud "ANGEL, STOP YELLING, IT IS GIVING ME A HEAD ACHE…"

And when both Crimson and Sereniti heard this, they said at the exact same time "Angel?!"

And the three host stand there looking at each other confused as Angel, Crimson, and Thunde all realize that they have been talking to each other this whole time...

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 4: Friend or Foe

**Chapter 4: Friend or Foe**

As every one is staring at each other, Nick decides to break the silence by introducing himself.

"Hello, I am Nick… and the retard over there that almost burned down the park is Ijin… but I am going to guess that our parasites know each other already," Nick states.

Sereniti looked at Nick and chuckles a bit. "Cut him some slack," she says, "he's new at this."

Ijin glares at Nick and says, "You know, I don't like being talked about like I am not around," as he flops on the ground and leans against the formally burning tree, and lifted his hand staring at his palm. As he was looking, he made a flame appear and made it grow while still keeping it in control.

"It looks like you are beginning to get it under control," says Crimson through thought, still kind of supprised that he ran into his friends.

A chill came over all three as a new person came into the area.

A mysterious girl was sitting on a tree after jumping from the one that Ijin had set on fire.

"These parasites are familiar," says her parasite in thought.

"Do you know them Rinkaiki-sama?" the host asks in thought as well.

"That would require closer inspection," states Raikaiki who then jumps down and lands straight in front of Ijin and looks at him with curiosity.

"Be careful, that is a rogue parasite," says Angel through thought, "I can sense it."

Nick responds with little surprise through thought, "I know, I sense it too, it is coming from the girl behind me... how should I approach this."

"I don't know, lets hope that Crimson and Thunde sense it too," responds Angel as Nick turns around and faces the girl who was standing in front of Ijin as sparks jumps across his arm, read to fight if he needs to.

"Ijin, you feel that??" asked Crimson though thought.

"Yea, what is this feeling?" asked Ijin in response.

Crimson does not respond for a few seconds and then says, "The feeling of a rogue…" and Ijin quickly stood up and stared at the girl in the tree, watching her closely and waiting for the chance to test out his new found powers on someone.

Rinkaiki looks at Ijin and Nick and mutters, "Crimson… Angel…?"

Nick looks around and signals for Ijin to back up a bit and as he does this, Angel starts to speak to Nick in thought, "Us parasites have com links so that we can talk to allies."

"Ok," Nick responds and then he uses the com link to talk to Ijin, "back up a bit, she is a necro, she controls the dead, use extreme caution."

Thunde turned toward the girl as well as her arms turn to ice.

Thunde smiled and said to Sereniti through thought. "HELL YEAH, its probably going to be a fight, YEAH!"

Sereniti responds through thought with "For crying out loud." and Nick glares at Thunde because he saw the look on her face.

Nick says to Thunde over com link. "Cool it, don't attack unless she attacks first."

Thunde hisses at Nick and says, "Don't tell me to cool it!" and while this was happening, Ijin closed his eyes, but you could see the red glowing through his eye lids, faintly as he gave control over to Crimson.

"Rin… kai… ki? Is that you" asked Crimson to the new girl.

A smirk spreads across Rin's(short for Rinkaiki) face as she looks from Ijin to Nick and says, "You probably don't remember me..."

"What's going on Rinkaiki-sama?" her host asks through thought.

"Shhh Na, I'm trying to speak" Rin accidentally says out loud and then she nods at Ijin slowly while saying, "Yes, it is me."

Nicks eyes begin to glow a bright gold at he glares at Thunde and says, "I can see that look on your face, control yourself."

Thunde then sighed and said, "ok, fine."

Crimson smiles a weird, strange smile(same as Angel) and nodded while saying, " Glad to see you're alive…"

"Who is she??" asks Ijin through thought and Crimson responds instantly through thought with, "An old friend…"

Thunde arches an eyebrow at Ijin and Nick asks crimson, "You know her?"

Rin then says to Ijin, "My sight eases your guilt then, the trip to earth was hard."

When Ijin hears this, he asks, "eases your guilt?? what's she talking about??" through thought and Crimson just drops his head staring at the ground and closing his eyes in the process as the electricity still sparks across Nick's arm as he looks confused between Crimson and Rinkaiki.

"What the hell is she talking about Crimson," Nick and Sereniti ask at the exact same time.

"Tell me what's going on!?" demands Rin's host in thought.

"If it will keep you quiet?" replies Rin in thought as well.

"Ok" the host responds.

Rin then starts explaining out loud. "We have been friends for so long. I traveled with him on my trip to earth, I was looking after a descendant of Teodos, he didn't approve of this and tried to get rid of the child in an asteroid belt. I went after the child. He must have thought I died."

Nick looks over to Crimson and says, "... wow dude, that must have been fun, an asteroid belt?"

"Damn, you really are immature nick" Angel says in thought, forgetting that Nick can hear him and Nick responds in a slightly annoyed tone, "Hey I can hear you remember!"

Crimson lifts his head and becomes silent, stepping back but nearly falling due to him stilling getting used to the new host's body.

Sereniti looks at Nick and rolls her eyes at his comment while saying, "Your such an idiot."

"WHO IS TEODOS?!" asked the host of Rin.

"BE QUIET NANASHI!" yells Rin at her host and Thunde finally gets tired of this and screams, "OK ENOUGH!!"

When she does that, Nick looks over to her and says, "Wow, she can yell…"

"No really, I don't even have ears and they are ringing" comments Angel.

When Thunde hears this, she points at Nick and says, "Shut it kid."

Nick then sticks his tongue out at her and says, "Make me," in a taunting voice and if Angel could, he would have rolled his eyes at Nick.

Thunde narrowed her eyes at Nick and Nicks mouth freezes shut, then she says, "Now zip it."

Nick laughs through the ice as a surge of electricity melts it, then he says in a taunting voice to Thunde, "Heat beats cold."

Thunde then rolls her eyes and says, "Stupidity beats everything," while she crosses her arms and smirks evilly at Nick.

Nick smiles and says, "Oh I guess that means I WIN!! hehehe I WIN, I WI…" then Nick realized what she had said and says, "Wait… HEY, that's mean…"

"If I had a forehead, I would be beating it against something right now" says Angel in thought.

While Nick and Thunde were arguing, Rin and Ijin were talking, "It has been nearly a century and you can say nothing," says Rin to Ijin.

"It isn't my fault that you could've died...you're the one who decided to follow him, I told you he was a death wish," responds Crimson while he opened his eyes, showing that Ijin's pupils were a crimson color.

Rin glares at Ijin and says, "But it is your fault that I can't find my son."

Nick over heard the conversation and says, "... wow, you are a great mom, letting your son get tossed away."

"My fault?" Crimson says as he closed his eyes again and felt as the tree was soon engulfed in flames and burned slowly.

Rin then closes her eyes and a tree fly's near Nicks head while she says, "He was taken from me by my best friend! He's on earth somewhere!"

Nick then grabs the tree as it passes and send electricity through the tree and it disintegrates.

Angel saw this and comments on it, "Nice, i never thought of doing that, molecular decomposition," he states in thought.

"Yep, send enough electricity through an object and the molecules explode outward thus causing the object to disintegrate" Nick responds in thought as well.

Sereniti rolls her eyes at Nick and says, "Show off."

Nick looks over to Sereniti and says "Nu-uh, I am not a showoff…. I am just bored and wanted to try out my powers"

"ARGH!!" Rin yells, "He's out here! it's been about 80 years! Your right I am a 'great mum!"

Nicks eyes get wide and he says, "That is called sarcasm, doesn't your race have it?"

"Yeah, we have it but we do not use it as much as you humans do," Angel responds.

"Are you ok" Na asks Rin through thought.

"SHUT UP!" screams Rin out loud and when Nick hears this, he says, "Talking to your host, the one you have locked away in her own mind…"

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 5: Not As Dumb As He Looks

**Chapter 5: Not As Dumb As He Looks**

Last time we ended as Nick revealed Rin's secret, let's see where it goes from here.

* * *

"Talking to your host… the one you have locked in her own head," Nick says to Rin with a smirk on his face.

"How did you know that, I did not even know that," Angel states through thought.

"It is simple, she has not let the host out at all, and she keeps yelling at her," Nick responds in thought, "Plus, I just have a gut feeling and my gut is never wrong."

"Locked away?" Asks Na to Rin through thought.

"Your young, you and your parasite, it was for her own protection," Rin says to Nick.

Nick activates his Com link and talks to Na, "You are locked away; that bug in your head has you locked away in your own mind." Then he talks directly to Rin saying, "Locked away is locked away, protection or not."

"NO! I'm not listening Rinkaiki-sama is like a big sister," Na yells back to Nick through the com link as Rin yells at Nick as well saying, "Don't talk to her!!"

"Why so you can keep control, so your host does not fight back," Nick says to Rin and then he talks to Na through the Com saying, "It is true, she is controlling your body… think about it, since you met her, have you even been able to use your body, have you ever been able to talk through your body."

Angel is just watching all this happen through Nicks eyes and asks Nick through thought, "What are you doing?"

"Just trust me," Nick says back to Angel in thought.

"Not a lot," Na responds to Nick through the Com.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" yells Rin to Na as she seems to be getting frustrated.

"Do you see my point, she has you trapped, she was not helping you, she was helping herself, if she did not find a host she would have died, she is using you as a way to survive and she has trapped you in your mind so she does not have to deal with you trying to use your body," Nick says to Na through the Com as a grin grows across his face because he knows he is right.

"Rin… is this true?" Na asks Rin through thought and Rin drops to her knees and says, "My son…please try to understand…"

When seeing this, Nick says, "I am right, aren't I?" And Rin responds by saying "Please! Try to understand."

"Wow, he did all this with his human mind... I did not even realize it, yet he got it instantly…" Angel thinks to self, forgetting that Nick can hear his thoughts.

"Hey, we humans are not that stupid…" Nick says to Angel in thought, "well most of us anyways…" He then says, "Well none of us can really "understand" unless you give us a reason to... and I don't think we are the ones you should be asking to understand," to Rin.

"I know Teodos was evil but he was my son to! He was my flesh and blood and they were trying to kill him, even my best friend! Then he got lost! If I could only find him I could die happy!" Rin says to everyone as she tries to explain.

"You did not need to take a helpless girl hostage in her own body to do that, if you had asked her, I am sure she would have helped," Nick says to Rin.

"It took me long enough to just get her to come near me!" Rin says in response.

"You don't get it do you, if you had asked i am sure she would have helped, I mean you have lied to her, now what do you think you will do since she knows the truth…" Nick says as he walks over to a tree and takes a seat.

"RUN!" Rin yells as she takes off in a panic through the forest.

Nick rolls his eyes and says, "Eh I might as well not give chase, her host should be fighting back now, I did my part now it is her turn."

"Damn kid, you aren't half bad... of course that only makes up for part of your immaturity," Angel says to Nick through thought with a slight snicker.

"You know… I should totally drive you mad with images of all the creepy tings we humans have come up with... like Barney," Nick says to Angel tauntingly and Angel responds with, "Oh God, you are evil."

* * *

Damien sat in one of the many offices inside of the H.A.P. base, underneath the world capitol. He was currently in a meeting, and as usual his mask and helmet never left his head. He sat with one leg crossed over the other and his chin in the palm of one of his hands, he listened intently to the people talking around him...knowing damn well they were going to send him out to do something sooner or later. Within 3 hours the meeting finally ended, Damien was left with nothing more than to eliminate any parasites...no targets, no intelligence, just sending him out. Most people here referred to him by the name of Biohazard based off of his outfit that never left his body. But he was beginning to think that they thought of him as no more than a Mercenary. Regardless he stepped out of the office and into the hallway; he then leaned against a wall and stared at the one opposite of him, contemplating his next move in this huge chess game called Survival. He finally decided, he would start at the Central park, at least he could gather intelligence there. He simply teleported there as a picture of the park came upon the visor of his helmet holographicly. Damien appeared in the park after teleporting there from the H.A.P. base, he looked around and through his visor scanners initiated, and he scanned individuals walking around the park, clearly in search of anyone with the Parasite. He kept his weapon steady in his left hand, the modified TMP-26 was ready to fire, this place was far to public though, if worst came to worse, hand to hand combat would have to be used. Perhaps not... Damien's sensors suddenly lit up and he caught one, standing still like a stupid fool, Damien smirked through the helmet and immediately started to approach the person, it only looked like a teenager, oh well.

"You...I would like you ask you a few questions," Damien said as he approached.

Nick then looks over to the man and realizes that it is an H.A.P., he then activates his com to Ijin and Sereniti and says, "It is an H.A.P., get the hell away, he has only seen me so far," Nick then says to Damien, "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"Your under arrest, you have the right to remain silent...anything you say or do may be held against you in the court of law..." Damien says as he stops and looks up quickly at Nick, he then smirks from under the helmet and laughs lightly while saying, "Eh...forget that process...your either coming with me, or dying, choose wisely." and Damien raised the TMP and shouldered it, aiming at Nick's chest from a reasonable distance.

Nick smirks at what Damien said and says, "Under what grounds do you arrest me, I have not done anything wrong," he then mutters under his breath, "yet."

"Be careful with this guy, he seems quite powerful," Angel says to Nick in thought.

"Yeah yeah, I know, I already know what he is too," Nick responds to Angels warning through thought.

Damien snickers and the holographic image appeared from a small area on his helmet, it shot out and Nick was able to see it, the picture of a Parasite and the Damien says, "Those grounds, you fool...you should really be more careful..."

Nick smirks and snickers a bit while saying, "hmmm…. Now that looks familiar, where have I seen that before," in a taunting tone of voice.

Damien rolls his eyes and says, "Don't play stupid with me kid, I know you have a parasite, now come with me or die," as he looks around and casually shoos the bystanders away.

"Fine, I do have a parasite in my head but I am not coming with you… so I suggest you leave before anyone gets hurt," Nick says to Damien with a very serious look on his face but Damien just smirks and says, "Bad choice kid." Damien then charged strait at Nick with all intention to kill.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 6: Cheap Shot

**Chapter 6: Cheap Shot**

Last we left our hosts, Nick/Angel are getting attacked by an H.A.P., let's see what happens

* * *

Damien let the TMP fall to his back as he let go, in the blink of an eye, with inhuman speed, he launched at Nick, his gloved hand struck the side of Nicks face with tremendous force, for as his knuckles hit the bone, he increased his strength by an extreme amount, the overwhelming hit could knock a building in half, luckily the parasite had strengthened this kids bone structure. Damien never liked killing the young, but it had to be done. Nick flew from the spot and punctured the ground, bouncing up and down and denting the ground as he rolled away.

As Nick slides across the ground, he slams his fist into the ground and holds on as it slows him down, when he stops he stands up and cracks his neck while saying, "You know, I would not be picking fights if I were you," And as he finishes that sentence, he warps behind Damien and slams him with his fist while then grabbing Damien and sends a shockwave into him, sending him flying through the park and into trees causing them to collapse.

Damien then gated and appeared behind Nick, using the momentum from his hit to carry him and his weight flying at Nick with an immense speed, he spun quickly and kicked Nick in the face and while still in mid-air Damien locked his foot onto Nick's face and slammed it into the ground. Nicks body then bounced up and Damien used his Musclemancer abilities, along with his strength increase and slammed his knee extremely hard into Nick's back, flinging Nick through the air in a perfect angle, and while Nick is flying through the air, he has a look of insanity on his face.

"Oh God no… you aren't going to are you?" Says Angel through thought speak.

"HELL YEAH I AM!" Yells Nick back to Angel also through thought and as he says that, he warps in front of Damien and says, "Now, I can disintegrate you, or I can let you live little man." And as Nick says that, he slams his hand into Damien's stomach, twisting his hand and sending THOUSANDS of volts of electricity through Damien's body paralyzing him. Nick then smirks and says, "Not enough to kill you but enough to paralyze your muscles, sorry your Musclemancer abilities are useless against someone who can paralyze you, I suggest you leave the parasites alone, or next time I might not be so merciful." Just as Nick finishes saying that, he sends another jolt of electricity into Damien to make sure he is paralyzed and then slams Damien with a shockwave which sends him flying and into a tree.

"Got it H.A.P.," Nick says as he turns and walks away from Damien and his paralyzed body, only stopping to look back at him and say, "You should be able to move your body in about an hour or so, that should give me and my friends enough time to figure out what to do with you."

Sereniti and Ijin then come out of their hiding places and Ijin starts laughing at the paralyzed guy as Sereniti says, "That was a cheap shot and do you really think that that is a good idea."

Nick looks at Sereniti and says, "He picked the fight, I won, it is how things work... plus it is not like I killed him, I would give him a little over fifty-five minutes left until he gains control of his body back."

"Damn kid," Angel says to Nick through thought, "I would hate to actually get you mad."

"And look at the bright side, when he finally does get control back, there will be more people to fight him," Nick says sarcastically.

Sereniti snickers a bit and says to Nick, "What? Are you afraid that if you fight him by yourself you will lose?"

Nick looks at her and begins to glare and when he does this, she starts to laugh and when Sereniti does this, Thunde says to her in thought, "Wow, I have never heard you talk to other people like that before," and Sereniti responds by telling her to "Shut up!".

Nick smirks and looks over to Damien and says, "So what do you think we should do with him?"

"Beats me, I say we leave him here," Says Sereniti.

"Yeah but don't you think we should tie him up or something," Nick asks Sereniti.

Sereniti chuckles at the thought and says, "That would be fun." And when Sereniti says this, Nick smirks and says, "I happen to have some duck tape, I'll be right back." And when Nick says that he walks over to Damien, grabs him and warps away… Nick later comes back without Damien and holding duck tape.

"You really tied him to a tree," Sereniti asks as she arches an eyebrow at him.

Nick laughs and says, "I not only tied him to a tree but I tied him upside-down to a tree about fifty feet from here," And Angel quickly follows up with, "it's true, he did."

Sereniti scratched her head for a second and smiles while saying, "Sweet."

"You really are evil," says Thunde out loud.

And Sereniti responds with, "AND LOVING EVERY MINUTE OF IT BABY!!"

Nick laughs and says, "She is not the only one, I did something else too…"

Angel cuts him off and says, "This one is pure evil."

"I taped his head completely still so that he could not move it at all and then I put headphones on him..." And as Nick is saying this, a creepy smile is growing across his face, "The head phones are playing the Barney song, the Dora the Explorer theme song and there is a TV playing Tellituby episodes."

Angel then says, "I swear this kid is a mad man."

"Oh and I would have tied him naked to the tree but his stupid suit would not come off his body…" Nick says in a sort of pouty voice but he then laughs.

Sereniti could not help but laugh and she then says, "What did he do? Super glue it?"

"I don't know, maybe he put on one day and could not get it off because it was too small so he just left it on," Nick says with a laugh.

Sereniti arched an eyebrow and smirked while Thunde said, ''You mean he doesn't wash the damn thing?'' And then both Sereniti and Thunde went silent for a second until they talked together at the same time and said, ''Gross!''

Nick laughs and says, "No kidding, frankly, that could also be the reason it won't come off, all the bacteria could have fused the suite to his skin."

"Oh God Nick, even I want to throw up," Angel says with a gag.

"Okay okay, enough," Thunde says with a cringe.

"What? Weak stomach?" Sereniti asks.

''Yes and since it's your stomach I suggest you stop too,'' Thunde states.

Nick laughs and says, "Oh come on, I expected you to have a stronger stomach then that."

"I do, but Thunde has her weaknesses," Sereniti says in a disappointed sounding voice.

"Don't push it, If it wasn't for me you'd still be rotting away in that cell of yours," Thunde says sounding annoyed.

Nick laughs a bit and says, "You two seem quite opposite, so what cell?"

"Not important," Sereniti says as she folds her arms and looks away, she didn't want to be reminded of her time in prison.

"Not according to your body movement, by folding your arms, you have set a wall, sort of a defense; by looking away it shows you don't want to remember... what cell?!" Nick says with more authority.

Sereniti started to look annoyed but didn't turn to face Nick, instead she says, ''None of your goddamn business.''

''She doesn't want to talk about it,'' Says Thunde only to be cut off by Sereniti who said, "Shut the hell up Thunde!" and Thunde does not say anything in return.

"Fine..." Nick says as he begins to walk towards the exit of the park, "I think I am going to go get food, I am hungry… you guys going to come."

Sereniti rolled her eyes and unfolded her arms. Letting them fall back down and walks over to Nick and said, ''Lead the way kid.''

The three turn and exit the forest as Nick leads them to the Durden Restaurant.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
